


Enemy? No, I adore you mate!

by Black_OneLove



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Sokovia Accords, Anti-Tony Stark, Civil War Team Captain America, Not team IronMan friendly, Other, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Read at Your Own Risk, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers has heart, Steve deserves justice, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Tony gets punched in the face., not Tony friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_OneLove/pseuds/Black_OneLove
Summary: People hate Steve for the "damage" he did to Tony.But there is someone who does not hate Steve, in fact, he considers him his best friend and also his counterpart.Who is this person?Robert Downey Jr.!This important actor ends up for no reason in the MCU right after Steve frees his friends from the Raft and is now a criminal in the eyes of the people.Steve is alone, he has no one, he believes that what he did was the right thing to do and a person from another world will give him comfort. GREAT COINCIDENCE, right?......Not suitable for Pro-IronMan fans, and this does not comply with what the actor says about his character, it is only a parody, so, you will read it at your own risk.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Robert Downey Jr., Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for my bad spelling and grammar.

.

Robert walked the streets of New York disoriented, lost and confused. A few moments ago he was at home resting after many interviews, the new Marvel movie was a great success. It made thousands of dollars in its first week of release.

And who wouldn't be excited to see IronMan vs Captain America?

Of course, the positive and negative reviews on social networks did not stop raining down, some showed their discontent because the film was not well adapted to the comic, but what did it matter? The Russo only cared about doing their job for Feige.

The fans were loving the movie but they were also hating the character of his great friend, Chris Evans.

They were Pro-IronMan people vs Pro-CapitanAmerica people.

Who was right?

He and Chris were amused by watching their fans support their respective favorite hero.

....

New York City was so similar but so different at the same time, what was happening here? Where was it? And above all ... Why did people give him understanding smiles? Instead they should jump on him for an autograph or something, but no. Something strange was happening.

Suddenly he see the news on televisions on the shelves of an electronics store.

_"In other news, the acclaimed World War II Hero, Captain America is considered a fugitive from the law for violating and being against the Sokovia Accords, along with his team, Natasha Romanov, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff , and cold-blooded killer James Buchanan Barnes. It is impossible to believe that one of the Avengers has become an enemy of the nation, until then, American citizens have the protection of our only hero, Tony Stark, aka IronMan ... "_

Robert blinked at what he heard, had he actually heard correctly? There were only two possible answers to his current situation.

One, he was dreaming or two, he had played his character too well to believe this was real life.

_"Well, always go ahead and be optimistic"_

If he ever woke up or came home, he would tell Stan Lee.

He walked away straight into the park.

...

Ever since he sat on a bench near the lake, people greeted him and took pictures of him. Please, the Tony Stark of his world had a beard, not him, Tony wore good brand clothes and not him, he only wore the clothes of a classic spring day.

Definitely looking like Tony Stark was a mess.

Now his mind was on the news he had heard just now.

Steve was not bad, he was a good person, more than Tony himself, and he would never say this to his friend Chris, but he was part of TeamCap. The death of Tony's parents was the fault of Hydra, not Bucky, who was not in her five senses and controlled her mind.

Why weren't the fans themselves aware of certain details? Robert was at least grateful that there were forums and Internet sites where they examined movies and little clues in detail.

This was absurd, while Tony had a roof under his head, Steve and company must have been hunting like animals. Bucky had been used for murder purposes. The agreements were illogical and unfair, if someone wanted to drop a bomb on Switzerland, then would they have to wait until they had a permit to enter the respective country?

They should have hired a lawyer and given them enough time to decide.

The movie had been fun but it wasn't as fun as living it instantly.

Robert snapped out of his thoughts when he saw a certain guy in glasses and a baseball cap sitting on another bench across the park.

... 

Steve was having a bad time, he was disowned and attacked in the media and on the Internet, Tony was upset and had the right

To be, but posting the video of the Siberian fight on the Internet had been too much. Now he and his friends were hated without knowing the true story. 

It was not fair.

It wasn't fair to his friends.

It wasn't fair to him.

It wasn't fair to the Avengers

Well, technically they retired as Avengers by not signing the deals, and they were still viewed as traitors. The fight he had with Tony had hurt him, and had he not stopped him, he would have made a serious mistake. Sometimes he would walk through the streets and hear the conversations of people expressing themselves and showing their hatred towards them. It was horrible, just horrible the feeling of helplessness that he felt now ..... The only thing he did was save the friend he thought he saw die.

\- Hi Cap ... -

A voice brought him out of his thoughts, but as soon as he recognized the nickname he was called by, he almost always felt his heart pound. He looked at the person who had sat next to him and had called out to him with familiarity. He could not believe it...

\- Tony ...? Are you ...? -

The other laughed.

\- I'll ask you a question Cap, among everything you've seen since you left the ice, how crazy would it be to know that I'm not the person you think? -

-...... -

\- Come on Steve, you're better than this .... -

Steve glanced at the person who looked like Tony, the difference is that he had a beard, spoke with a familiar and calm tone, not at all compared to Tony's mocking manner. Who was he?

\- ... You are not the Tony I know, right? You are ... another person ... -

\- Yes, and if I told you, that I am an actor and I play the Iron Man of this world, would you believe it? -

\- .... I have learned that nothing is impossible in this world ... But that does not stop me from being surprised and with thousands of questions ... you look like Tony but you don't have his personality ... -

Robert laughs - I'll take it as a compliment, he's a complex character you know, it's a miracle that I can interpret him -

Steve laughs and looks around nervous and trying to appear calm.

\- Calm down Cap, here between us, you can speak calmly -

\- That's because there are no police looking for you ...-

\- I heard that on the news, and to be honest, you didn't do anything wrong -

\- but ... I was against the agreements, I hurt Tony, I exposed my team and now they hunt us as if we were dangerous, the Avengers are separated and ... -

\- Steve, you were against the agreements because they were against any constitutional law, you didn't hurt Tony, you protected your friend and the media only make things worse ...-

\- look, uh ... -

\- My name is Robert ....-

\- Robert ..... then do you ... believe in me? -

-Of course I did! You never lied to Tony, you weren't sure if it was Bucky in the first place, instead you decided to protect him from the wrath of Tony who was going to kill him.

-... but he had the right to be angry .....-

-but not to the degree of committing murder, which is very different ...-

\- the others don't believe that, not even Tony ... -

\- it's ironic because the people who are attacking you were the same people you saved when you stopped the helicarriers in 2014 ... have you forgotten? or also in the attack of the Chitauri in 2012 -

Steve was about to speak, but couldn't get a sentence out.

\- You previously said that _“it doesn't matter what the press says, it doesn't matter what the masses say, it doesn't matter if the whole country decides that it is wrong than something that is right, when the masses, the press, and everyone tell you to move, your job is to plant yourself like a tree in front of the river of truth and tell the world: You don't move! "_ -

-....... -

\- Cheer up Steve, things are going to change soon and you have to be fine for what's next ...-

Steve took off his glasses and put a hand to his face. Robert realized that she was trying to wipe away the tears that were coming from her eyes. The stress and anxiety plus the blows that were still slow to heal despite the serum still made him vent that way.

Robert put a hand on his shoulder.

. 

.

. 

After a while, the two of them got up and started walking talking about various things. Like the fact that Steve's doppelganger was named Chris and had a beard, Cap chuckled slightly as he imagined himself like this ...

They did not know how it had happened, Happy had appeared with Pepper in a car and in a tangent and dry way they asked _(ordered)_ them both to get in, Steve knew it must be Tony and that he already knew it someone like him was in New York.

Instead Robert was serene, this would be like eating cake, he was not afraid it could happen to him, he had to say a few words to his character.

...

Upon arrival Steve was asked to stay at the reception, it was Robert who was taken in the presence of Tony who did not look well. When he and Robert met for the first time, the former snorted.

\- What you think? Cap not only lies to me, but also has my evil twin with him, give me a break ... - says Tony, angry about the situation and drinking.

Instead Robert remained calm, he would not follow Tony's game.

\- I'm not your evil twin -

\- Now that you say it like that, I believe it, I mean, my twin has to be just as attractive as me -

\- Is it because I don't have a hippie beard now? -

A low blow for Tony. - at least I'm taller ... -

That didn't affect Robert, Tony was acting like a kid. - the difference between you and me is that I am the nice guy in the room -

-......That's worse then ...- says Tony, pouring himself another drink.

\- And as much as it seems strange or even annoys you, I am on Steve's side ...-

Tony slammed the bottle down on the table.

\- no...! dare you say his name

-.....-

\- Why ?, Be an adult Tony, you are avoiding the problem ... -

\- Am I avoiding the problem? I was the one who tried to fix the Avengers' problems and they turned their back on me! -

\- Tony, you supported the agreements because you wanted to amend what happened with Ultron at the cost of what your colleagues thought, remember? You wanted to get rid of all guilt ...-

\- ..... -

\- Steve never lied to you ... -

\- He did! -

\- He didn't! You thought he knew it but instead he decided to save the friend he saw die when he fell from a train ...-

\- And why would he protect that murderer from me? He killed my parents! -

\- Because unlike you, you did want to kill him, Bucky was Hydra's puppet and you know it ... you took the situation personally instead of waiting for Steve to explain -

\- And if he knew, why didn't he say anything before !? -

\- What did you want Steve to tell you? _"Tony, I discovered your parents' murderer, it was Bucky, I'm 100% sure"_ , be logical Tony, Steve didn't have solid evidence.

What were you going to do next? Go after the members of an Organization that Steve destroyed two years ago? -

-....... -

\- and in case you forgot, he saved your life in 2014 when they were going to launch those helicarriers in the sky, ... They were going to kill thousands of people, including you for representing a threat to them, didn't you know that? -

-...... -

\- Wanda caused an accident, Hulk caused accidents, you caused an accident, Thor fought against a robot in Texas leaving many injuries ... But treating your companions as criminals does not seem right to me, tell me, did someone do it on purpose or you you did it? -

\- no but ...! -

\- So? Did you post the Siberia fight out of spite ?, that's falling low even for you, it's not you who people hate now, Steve is dealing with it, and putting the world against Captain America to feel satisfaction it's ... it's playing dirty ...-

-....... -

\- you have the right to be upset, but you sought revenge against the wrong people -

\- They were the ones ...! -

\- Since when are you loyal to the Government? What happened to that Tony who sent them to hell? What happened to him? -. 

-...... -

. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, I sincerely apologize for my bad spelling and grammar.

.

-........ -

\- if someone is in danger on the other side of the world, how long will they have permission to intervene ?, or all the points where you literally have to tell them who you are with blood samples, fingerprints, DNA and all that, ... they are Tony people They are not beings without conscience or robots, the laws of the United States are not the same as those of China, nor those of Brazil or Norway ...-

-....... -

\- Regarding the agreements, how much time did they give you to decide? Did everyone read that damn phone book size book? If they were in doubt about certain points, why didn't they hire a lawyer or something? -

-........ -

\- But of course, you decided to please 117 Nations, which Ross also wanted just for being the Secretary of State, in addition to being the man who has chased Bruce to lock him in the raft and experiment with him for years ... -

-......... -

\- Someone is always going to die Tony, the only difference you can make is to get up from your chair and do something about it or be indifferent ...-

-......... -

\- That's all I have to say here, I did not come here to fight, just for you to reflect on things, if that's all and you don't talk, I'd better retire -

Robert started walking to the exit until Tony's voice stopped him.

\- He ....... How is he? ......-

\- .... Terrible, Bucky is in a cryogenic dream until they take out what controls him, Sam, Nat and Wanda hide, Steve has to put up with the rejection of people who speak ill of him, the police look for them like worst offenders ever .... Is that enough for you? -

Tony lowered his gaze.

Robert leaves the room without waiting for Tony to speak again. So, calmly take the elevator and press the button that will send him to the first floor.

. 

The doors open, Steve is sitting there waiting for him. Robert walks towards him. Rogers rises to his presence.

\- Are you okay? How is Tony? -

\- I think he will be fine, I mean, the world has not exploded or something like that for having two equal people -

Steve laughs a little, he and Robert leave the great tower where the Avengers had worked together before.

The two men walk again and talk quietly about what would probably happen from now on, Robert had an internal debate about telling Steve what was supposed to happen and what would become of the future of all the characters.

\- Are you okay, Robert? You seem to be thinking about something else -

\- Yes - she sighs heavily - Steve, I think I must tell you something very important, you may think it's crazy but what I'm going to tell you will leave you speechless ... -

\- How shocking is what you will tell me? -

\- Enough to petrify you ... Let's go to a quieter place, you will need a place to fall -

Robert takes Steve by the arm and drags him down the street.

\- I do not understand, is it another danger we will face? -

\- yes, they have to prepare for Thanos .... -

. 

  
.

  
. 

After a long and very serious conversation, Steve had trouble breathing and his face had turned pale, Robert was lightly hitting his back, it seems that the things that were revealed left him in shock.

\- You got to be kidding... -

Steve says after the talk they had.

\- and that's just the end of phase 3 ... -

\- Huh? More things will happen!? -

\- Yes but for now it is better that you focus on what I told you, did you get all the information? -

\- Yes, I ... have a good memory to remember things ... Robert -

\- Yes Cap? -

\- If what you say is true then ... I will not allow Tony to die ... he does not deserve that destiny! -

\- I would be very happy if you did everything in your power to avoid that, but why do you want to protect him? -. 

\- because he is my friend and partner, even if he hated me, I would not hesitate to risk my life to protect his -

\- You have good feelings Cap, you are not spiteful ... - Robert stopped smiling to look concerned at Steve - Cap, Tony's fate says that he can take risks for others ...-

\- Tony shows interest in others in his own way, I know that very well - says Steve running a hand through his hair.

\- Yes, but what makes you special did not come from a bottle, it is your moral qualities that are not up to the standards of others, do you remember when you and Tony were hurting each other when they met? All that was due to influence of the scepter, the two of them said things that hurt them, but they have shown that they are more than that, that is called "character development" -

Steve smiles slightly and sighs deeply. - if Thanos is coming, then I will have to unite the Avengers, but I have no idea how to do it -

\- You are not a good leader for nothing, I am sure you will know what to do -

Robert and Steve talked in more detail about what would happen in the next few years, when the night came, the two were visited by a woman named Ancient, she explained that she was there to bring Robert back to his dimension as her presence altered the future results of the world. 

Robert and Steve said goodbye shaking hands, the second thanked him for everything he had said and promised that he would change things.

Robert smiled and crossed the portal.

. 

When Robert returned to his world, Steve went to his hideout to prepare for what was about to happen, and that included communicating with Tony.

He took his phone and dialed the registered number, listened to the waiting sounds until the other end of the line answered.

\- I thought it would take years to talk to us again ... -

\- Hey Tony, I'm calling you because there's a lot we have to do -

\- I can't, that would go against the agreements ... -

\- to hell with the agreements, what is to come depends on us, the life of this world is in danger ... -

Tony took the cell phone away from his ear, had he heard right? Steve had cursed? - It is a joke? -

\- no, Thanos is already approaching and we have to do something about it ... -

\- Thanos? And who is that? -

\- someone who wants to make a new world at the cost of the shedding of blood and life of others, then, am I counting on you? -

-.......... -

\- Tony? -

\- I will send someone to come for you, you have to tell me what is happening, and if my evil twin told you then I have to know too ... -

\- Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes, thanks Tony ... -

\- ..... Steve .... -

\- yes? -

\- I'm sorry .. I'm sorry for everything I did ... -

Steve smiles sadly, he knew it was difficult for Tony to say those words especially because he heard his voice tremble - I know, we will solve things when we have finished with the rest, now the world needs us, we must change our destiny ... -

. 


End file.
